


Opening Up

by AliceInKinkland



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Marshall decide to try opening up their relationship, but is the one other person Lily actually wants to sleep with interested in sleeping with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a diehard viewer of HIMYM, so apologies if any of this feels way too out of character, but I was frustrated by the way every Lily/Robin fic seems to feature her cheating on Marshall, when if anyone could successfully open up their marriage it would be Marshall and Lily. I'm not sure if Lily comes across as too sympathetic or not sympathetic enough here--the more I watch the show the less I like her character, but I still wanted to give her her "lesbian experience," and do it in a way that wouldn't hurt Marshall in the process. So consider this my own little wish fulfillment fantasy that something like this would happen on a mainstream sitcom.

It starts to rain while they’re in MacLaren’s, and even their mad dash from the bar to the door of the brownstone leaves Lily and Marshall soaked through and shivering. They begin peeling off wet clothes as soon as they shut the apartment’s front door, leaving shirts and socks scattered across the floor as they race for the warmth of their bed. It’s long ago stopped feeling like an event every time they strip in front of each other—they leave the excitement and mystery for the nights when they break out the props and costumes, and tonight, there’s only comfort in the way they get naked. Lily doesn’t mind, really. There’s nowhere she would rather be right now than here, curled around Marshall under the covers, pressing her cold toes against the back of his calves and her head against the space between his broad shoulders.

Still, despite their comfort, or perhaps because of it, Lily wonders if this is the right time to say something that’s been on her mind for a while.

“Marshmallow?” she asks, heart pounding all of a sudden. She plants a quick kiss on the back of his neck. “Does it bother you that I like girls?”

Marshall rolls over to face Lily and brushes back a strand of red hair that has fallen across her face. “Of course not,” he says, his hand lingering lightly on her neck. “Why would it? I know you like me, too.”

“I do,” says Lily, making one of her sexy faces, the kind that makes her feel slightly ridiculous but that she knows makes Marshall melt. She leans in towards him and they kiss, their lips fitting so perfectly against each other it takes Lily’s breath away.

“Would it bother you if I liked a girl we knew?” she asks in a rush.

“You mean Robin?”

“How did you…?”

“Lily Pad. Every time you get drunk you try to get Ted and Barney to dare you two to make out.”

“Only when I drink martinis!” Lily bites her lip. “OK, I guess I haven’t exactly kept it a secret. You really don’t mind?”

“You don’t mind when I fantasize about other girls, right? That’s what you keep telling me. So I don’t mind when you do it either.”

“That’s great! OK, remember last night, when she was wearing that really low-cut blouse? That was definitely one of the reasons I was so wet when we got home.”

Marshall shrugs. “I didn’t really notice her.”

“Come on! Her bra was really thin, too, and there were moments when you could totally see her nipples? You must have noticed that.”

“I only have eyes for you, Lily.” Marshall catches Lily’s expression and sighs. “You and the occasional delivery girl, fine. But Robin doesn’t really do it for me. She’s all yours.”

Lily smiles and snuggles into Marshall’s chest. “Oh man. Imagine if she and I did hook up, it would be like, I would be touching boobs that weren’t my boobs. And maybe there would be things we could lick off each other’s boobs, like you and I did with the whipped cream, and the honey, and the pesto, although that was weird, let’s not do that again, and—Marshall?” She pulls back. “Was that too much?”

Marshall seems to be thinking for a minute. The manipulative part of Lily wonders how far she can push this, although the way she feels here in this bed, her naked body against Marshall’s, reminds her how foolish it would be to risk fucking anything up between them. Finally, Marshall says, “No, actually. I think about the two of you together, and it doesn’t really bother me. I just picture how happy it would make you.” He kisses her forehead. “No to the pesto thing, too. Once was enough for that one.”

Lily smiles. “Even thinking about it makes me happy. And by happy I mean…” She takes Marshall’s hand and guides it between her legs, rolling onto her back so she can spread her thighs further apart. Marshall laughs, his fingers slowly spreading her wetness from her opening up to her clit and back again.

“Mm, I can see you’re very happy,” says Marshall, flashing Lily a toothy grin. Lily feels her breathing quicken as Marshall’s practiced fingers begin working her clit in earnest. She bucks her hips against his hand, feeling her clit throb with each of his strokes. When Marshall leans down and takes one of her breasts into his mouth, tonguing at her nipple in time to the flicks of his fingers, Lily cries out and grabs onto her husband, digging her nails into the back of his neck.

Abruptly, Lily pulls Marshall’s mouth off her nipple and pushes him down onto his back. His fingers feel wonderful, but Lily wants him inside her, _now_. She runs her fingers down his chest, stopping to pinch his nipples lightly, until her hand settles around the base of Marshall’s cock.

Sometimes Lily likes it when Marshall takes her from behind, but mostly she likes to ride him like this, because this way she sees his face, and Marshall makes the best sex faces. She loves the look in his eyes as she grinds her clit against the base of his cock, as she takes his hands and slaps them onto her tits, as she digs her fingernails lightly into his chest. Most of all, she loves the way he keeps opening his mouth like he’s trying to speak, but all that comes out are grunts and whimpers and Lily’s name.

Overwhelmed by the way Marshall is panting every time she squeezes the walls of her cunt around him, Lily comes first, gasping as she feels her clit pulse and her muscles contract. She continues riding out aftershocks until she feels his cum surging into her, his eyes never leaving her body, then collapses on top of him, spent and happy.

Lily rests her head on Marshall’s chest, her small frame curled up around him. She can hear Marshall’s heartbeat slowing, his breathing returning to normal. She wonders if they’re going to fall asleep like this, and if she should get up and pee first, when Marshall breaks the silence.

“I really don’t think I’d mind, Lily Pad. If you and Robin, you know…”

“Fucked? Really?” Marshall nods, and Lily smiles sadly. “That’s sweet, baby. But I don’t think she’s into me. Sometimes I kind of try to come on to her, I don’t know if you’ve noticed—” Marshall snorts. “Fine, I guess everyone has noticed. But yeah—the times we’ve kissed, she’s always pulled away first.”

“You could always ask her.”

“Are you serious? This isn’t the seventies, Marshall. We aren’t swingers.”

“People do it! They have open relationships, and they make them work. If anyone could do that it would be us. Only if you want to, I mean. But you’d have my blessing.”

Lily beams and presses herself against Marshall. Her mind is racing at the thought of what she could do with Robin, and she can feel her arousal building once again. This is going better than she ever could have hoped for, and she didn’t even plan for it at all.

“In that case, sweetie, I think I might ask her, for real. Oh my god, I think I’m gonna do that. How do I proposition a girl, Marshall? I need tips!”

Marshall laughs and reaches out to tweak one of Lily’s nipples. “No one could resist you.”

Lily giggles. “Is this for real? It isn’t just the sex talking?”

“Well,” says Marshall, raising his eyebrows. “The sex definitely helps.” Lily smiles. “Really, Lily, go for it. I’ll be fine as long as I’m still your number one.”

“Of course you are! Come on—Robin doesn’t even believe in Nessie.” Lily licks her lips and runs her hand down Marshall’s side. “Speaking of sex…”

Marshall groans. “I don’t know, Lily, I’m kind of tired. Maybe once was enough for tonight?”

“What about just a blow job? To say thanks?”

Marshall pulls Lily’s face towards his and kisses her deeply, doing that thing with his tongue that always sends shockwaves through Lily’s small body. “I have the best wife,” he says.

Lily grins and ducks under the covers.

* * *

Over the next few days, Lily considers several strategies for how to approach Robin—getting drunk together, trying out one of Barney’s pickup lines, pulling a Naked Woman. She settles on trying to casually slip the question into conversation, but after two hours of shopping with Robin she still hasn’t figured out a way to bring up the whole sex with each other thing.

Finally, the two stop to sit on a park bench and Lily catches Robin smiling at three large dogs sniffing at a tree. “Oh!” she says, grabbing Robin’s arm. “Dogs! Speaking of dogs, you know how your aunt likes dogs, and also likes women? And she likes women in a different way than the way she likes the dogs?” Robin is staring at her, and Lily realizes she’s being anything but subtle, but she’s pretty sure her best plan right now is to power through. “Have you ever thought about what that would be like? Being with a woman? In a sex way?”

Lily can see Robin stiffen. Lily’s heart is racing, both in fear of how uneasy Robin looks and in appreciation of the way Robin’s awkward posture makes her tits stick out in front of her.

Robin closes her eyes. The silence stretches out in front of them, and Lily worries she’s going to puke all over her shiny new black ankle boots. Finally, Robin turns to her. She takes a deep breath. “Lily,” she says. “I know you’re hitting on me. You do it a lot. And it’s not like I haven’t thought about it—you make it really hard not to.”

Lily bites her lip. “But?”

“But you’re with Marshall! You’re married! You of all people should know how important that is. So it honestly makes me a bit uncomfortable when you keep touching me and telling me I’m hot, even when Marshall’s right there. I would never want to do anything to break the two of you up.”

Lily grins. “OK, that’s very noble, thank you, I’m sorry, yadda yadda.” She waves her hands dismissively. “But actually, Marshall and I have been talking, and he’d be OK with me hooking up with you. Or, I mean, just with a girl,” Lily adds, trying to sound casual. “We’re trying an open relationship thing.”

Robin raises her eyebrows. “Really? Lily, those never work.”

“We’re going to make it work! Or at least we’re gonna try. This doesn’t mean anything is wrong between me and Marshall,” Lily says quickly, anticipating Robin’s next question. “The sex is still great—in fact, he’s starting to actually be able to spank me properly without begging me for forgiveness afterwards.” Robin laughs. “Look, it’s still fine if you aren’t into me. I know that’s a long shot. I just thought I’d let you know.” As she says the words she realizes it isn’t totally fine, not really. If Robin says no to her now it’s going to hurt.

“What if it changed things between us? You’re my best friend, Lily. Sex complicates things.”

“I—I don’t know,” admits Lily. She feels on the verge of tears. Why does Robin have to be so practical? The difficult conversations to passionate sex ratio of this whole non-monogamy thing is proving to be different than Lily imagined.

Robin puts her hand lightly on Lily’s leg and Lily feels like she’s melting into the park bench. She feels tense and slightly nauseous and strangely also very wet.

“I’ll think about it, OK, Lily?” says Robin, smiling a thin smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I like you a lot, regardless. I just need some time to think.”

All Lily can do is nod.

* * *

It’s a week before Lily and Robin see each other again without the others. Marshall can tell that Lily is tense, but Lily isn’t sure how much he wants to hear about how worried she is that Robin might say no. She still can’t believe he’s OK with this, even when the five of them are sitting in the living room of the brownstone and Marshall whispers to Lily that even he can appreciate how Robin’s ass looks in her jeans.

Finally, Robin texts Lily one afternoon while she’s in the middle of explaining the concept of macaroni art to a room full of six year olds. She hears her phone beep and dives for her purse, heart pounding. All Robin says is, “ _you free tonight? I have wine._ ” Lily considers playing it cool, but figures she wouldn’t be fooling anyone. “ _YES_ ” she texts back in all caps. She adds several exclamation points, then deletes them, then adds just one. She clicks send just as a piece of macaroni hits her in the face.

Robin meets her at the door to her apartment, and Lily can’t help noticing how short Robin’s skirt is. She really does have the most amazing legs, thinks Lily, stepping inside. On the subway on the way over, Lily mentally rehearsed all the things she might do—sexy things, but also friendly things, forgiving things, things to say, “You’re great even if you don’t wanna bang.” Her mind kept drifting in less friendly directions—ways to cajole, convince, push Robin’s boundaries just a little farther—but she shoved those thoughts away. If Robin doesn’t want this then she doesn’t want it. Lily will just have to deal.

Robin closes the door behind them and turns to face Lily. Lily can feel a whole jumble of awkward reassurances about to fall from her lips, but Robin speaks first.

“I’ve been thinking,” says Robin, and Lily forgets to breathe. “Maybe this is risky, and maybe I’ll regret it, but I want to try. Being with you, I mean.”

Lily opens her mouth but has no idea what to say. She settles for making some kind of high pitched excitement noise and clapping her hands. Robin laughs.

“I can’t make any guarantees,” Robin continues. “I don’t even know if I like girls, not the way you do. It might be weird. But we can try. If you still want to.”

In response, Lily closes the distance between her and Robin and lets her hands settle firmly on Robin’s hips. She stands on tip toe, craning her neck up so their lips are almost level. She raises her eyebrows, asking permission, and Robin bends down and touches her lips to Lily’s.

This time, the kiss goes on and on. The longer their mouths touch, the harder Lily begins pressing the rest of her body against Robin, too—stomach against soft stomach, the underside of Robin’s breasts against the tops of Lily’s. Lily can feel her nipples hardening. She moans against Robin, nipping lightly at the other woman’s bottom lip, feeling her body almost humming with sensation.

Robin breaks away first, and Lily’s mouth feels desperately empty. She feels a rush of heat between her legs as she thinks of where else her mouth could go. She presses a kiss against Robin’s throat and Robin laughs nervously. “My bedroom’s that way?” she suggests, and Lily can only grin and nod.

They strip slowly, taking care with buttons and zippers and bra straps. Seeing Robin’s naked body being slowly revealed after imagining it so many times is so utterly overwhelming Lily feels unsteady on her feet. She’s grateful when Robin pushes her down on the bed and straddles her, interlocking their legs and pressing their nipples lightly together.

Robin’s cunt feels perfectly smooth against Lily’s thigh, and Lily is momentarily self-conscious about the prickly stubble between her own legs. Dammit, should she have waxed? Or do other girls not care so much about stuff like that? Lily wishes for the millionth time that she’d had a chance to do the bisexual experiment thing in college, that her first time with a woman didn’t have to be with someone she knew so well and loved so much. It’s a lot of pressure.

Lily feels a more immediate pressure, however—Robin tentatively rubs her thigh against Lily’s cunt and Lily can’t stop herself from crying out. She wraps her hands against Robin’s shoulders and grinds hard against the other woman. She forgets to feel nervous, forgets to feel anything but the friction of Robin’s leg against her clit and the way her slick wetness is coating Robin’s skin.

Lily runs her hands down Robin’s chest until they settle on her best friend’s breasts. She moans into Robin’s shoulder because it’s really happening; she’s touching Robin’s tits, and they feel so different from her own—fuller, a bit softer, the nipples smaller and more pointy. She squeezes them gently and then Robin is moaning too, a kind of deep low sound that is somehow the single sexiest thing Lily has ever heard.

Lily’s orgasm takes her by surprise, building quicker than she’s used to and pulsing through her entire body with each press of her clit against Robin’s thigh. Lily closes her eyes and screams through clenched teeth, riding the sensations as best she can.

When it’s over and she opens her eyes, breathless and shaking, Robin is staring at her in what looks to Lily like both awe and amusement. Robin smiles ruefully, and says, “Wow. OK, just a heads up, I definitely don’t come that fast.” She pulls back and whistles at the wetness covering her thigh and soaking into the sheets.

Hoping her limbs will hold her weight, Lily flips herself over, guiding Robin onto her back underneath her. Remembering her thoughts of mouth-related possibilities, Lily latches onto one of Robin’s breasts and sucks gently, biting ever-so-lightly at her best friend’s nipple. When Robin pushes Lily’s head down more firmly, Lily bites harder, alternating between holding the hard nub between her teeth and sucking as much of Robin’s breast as she can into her mouth.

Lily knows she could stay like this forever, but she remembers Robin’s warning that she might take a while and figures she should maybe get to work. Emboldened by the appreciative noises Robin is making, Lily licks and kisses her way down her best friend’s stomach until her mouth is poised between Robin’s legs.

Tentatively, Lily sticks out her tongue and licks at the gap between Robin’s labia. Robin’s cunt looks so different than Lily’s—where Lily’s inner lips are barely visible, Robin’s peek out, opening up like petals on a flower. Robin’s hand gripping Lily’s hair tells her she can dive in, and so she does, trying to mimic the way Marshall eats her out, sticking her tongue out as far as it will go.

It’s harder than Lily has imagined, and it does take quite a while. She starts to worry she’s hurting her tongue, so she switches to moving her whole head more, and then she finds a rhythm, the same way she would on Marshall’s cock. She knows how much it sucks when Marshall changes his frequency and pressure a lot, so she works on keeping it even, letting Robin work her way up to her pleasure. After a while, Robin whimpers that she’d like something inside her, so Lily does that too, and that feels amazing, the way Robin’s vagina grips her fingers in time to her frantic breathing. Lily gradually loses herself in the movement of her hand and head, in the increasingly desperate noises Robin keeps making, in the musky taste of her best friend, subtly different from Lily’s own.

She doesn’t realize Robin has come until the other woman pulls Lily's head back. “Fuck, Lily,” says Robin, and Lily grins. She knows there will be questions now—what does this mean, what will the others think, will it ever happen again—but right now, she knows it’s all going to be worth it. Lily lies down beside Robin, resting her hand on one of Robin’s tits and resisting the urge to squeeze. She closes her eyes, savouring the lingering taste of Robin Scherbatsky’s cunt on her lips, and wills this moment to last forever.


End file.
